User blog:Haavardo97/Zelos, the Forgotten
|date = Unknown |health = 50 |attack = 90 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 70 |hp = N/A |mana = N/A |damage = N/A |range = N/A |armor = N/A |magicresist = N/A |attackspeed = N/A |healthregen = N/A |manaregen = N/A |speed = N/A }}Zelos, the Forgotten is a custom champion in League of Legends. He is also known as Irelia's brother. Abilities Damaging enemies and staying in combat grants stacks of Ancient Techniques. Autoattacks grant 1, while abilities grant 2. Ancient Techniques stacks up to 10 times, and staying out of combat for more than 12 seconds causes Zelos to lose a stack every 2 seconds. For every point of Ancient Techniques, Zelos’ attack speed is increased by %. }} | }} Zelos dashes to his target dealing physical damage equal to his attack damage and bonus magic damage. This attack applies on-hit effects. If Zelos kills an enemy champion the cooldown of this ability is instantly refreshed. For every stack of Ancient Techniques the magic damage dealt by this attack is increased by 5%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} | mitigates the damage. * and will block the damage. |spellshield=Blocks the damage. |quicksilver= |blackshield=Mitigates the magic damage of the attack. |additional= |video= }} }} Zelos' autoattacks deals bonus magic damage and heals him for a percentage of all magic damage he outputs. |leveling = 350 |cooldown = 18 |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 650 |icon2 = |description2 = Zelos can, after a 0.5 second delay, regardless of the distance, blink to the gate to stun and deal magic damage to nearby enemies. Zelos can only blink to the gate once, and if he does not blink through the gate, the ability's cooldown is cut in half. |leveling2 = 125 }} | }} Zelos dissolves his mortal body and consumes his Ancient Combat stacks to stealth himself for a short duration. While stealthed, Zelos can move freely, but cannot cast any abilites, summoner spells or autoattack. While this is on cooldown, Zelos cannot receive any stacks of Ancient Combat. (May be removed) |description2 = For every stack of Ancient Techniques Zelos receive 4% bonus movement speed while stealthed. |leveling = |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = None }} | }} |cost = 150 |costtype = mana }} | }} Sup, Thanks for looking at my custom champion. Any comments, questions, suggestions (Lore pls) is highly appreciated and welcome ^^. Any concept art, ability icons and champion icons is appreciated. If you have any experience writing or want to write Zelos' lore I have some keywords that may be of help, but other than that I really suck at writing lores :P. Keywords: Zelos nearly dies on his way to Demacia. Some ancient/diving being (possible his desiesed father) brought him back to life and told him his destiny was not fulfilled, and his journey wasn't over yet. The being granted him a blade and divine powers. He returns to Ionia and rumors tells that his sister went to the League of Legends. He goes to the League of Legends in hopes of finding and reuniting his sister. Category:Custom champions